Annimin - Beaten for Love
by Anniehardt
Summary: Umm...An Annie X Armin Fanfiction where Armin gets beaten by Reiner for being in a reletionship with Annie and threatening to ruin 'the plan'.


This is my first fanfiction drabble thing so y'know don't be to harsh!

Receiving a letter to meet her by the outskirts of the Military camp, just behind the mess hall. He had arrived a few minutes early to be sure he wasn't going to make her wait. When discovering the letter under his pillow he had rushed out of the barracks still carrying the old book he glanced at before bed. The small brown leather book still resting in his hands as he waited.

The night had grown dark, only lit by the single light on the outside of the wooden hut. It was eery and slightly cold. He now regretted not grabbing his coat before heading out, but he couldn't risk going back and missing her. He shuffled up on his feet, still holding the note in his other hand. He stared at it for a minute before unraveling it and rereading it.

Armin,

Meet me behind the mess hall after lights out.

Come alone.

Annie~

He had been slightly infatuated with the girl ever since the first day. But lately they had become extremely close and had even indirectly expressed his feelings to her. It wouldn't be too far to say he had feelings for her. He could only wished she invited him here to return them. As time passed he grew slightly more anxious. His feet shuffling, as his body shivered from the chilling breeze. He didn't want to let his mind drift to the thoughts of her standing him up, but it was heading that way. He repeated to himself in his head 'I'm early, it's fine she'll be here soon. She wouldn't stand me up. It's fine.'

As he let his mind wander he didn't hear the footsteps arising from the alley behind, until he saw the blond hair. He looked up smiling, until his heart sank and a pit in his stomach emerged. It wasn't Annie. His eyes widened as he stuttered the name "R-Reiner?" The tall male walk around the corner, looming over him. Feeling a little intimidated by Reiner's harsh facial expression, Armin began to worry. "W-What are you doing here?"

Watching Reiner's face change from deadly serious to a menacing smirk worried him even more. "Your relationship with Annie has gone to far." The words rang in Armins ears as his gaze dropped. The pit grew, as his lips pressed thin. Other people had told him this; Eren, Mikasa... Hearing it from Reiner was pushing him. Even if he was close to Annie, he had no right to say what couldn't be.

He looked straight up at Reiner, who was still looming over him. "It's not any of your business Reiner. You may be close to her, and have good intentions in mind. But we have feelings for each other and that is something even you can't change." His face grew slightly red as Reiner's did also. But for different reasons. Reiner's eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched. "I was hoping you wouldn't say something like that."

He slammed his fist onto the wooden wall behind Armin. Centimeters away from his head. The sound struck Armin with a jolt. Reiner faced him straight in the eyes. A sollum yet angry expression still crossing his face. He bought his other hand up to armins chest poking him with a strong force. "You need to lay off Annie. Before things get ugly Armin." Pushing Armin over the line, his face turned red as he clenched his teeth. He turned his face up, his eyes filled with anger. "I will not!"

As soon as the last syllable had passed his lips an unexplained force hit his from the side. From the black of wincing his eyes shut he found himself on the floor looking up a Reiner, still in the stance of where he had just finished hitting him. Armin held his cheek, now searing with pain. Reiner's face was deadly serious, his eyes showing no remorse. "I did warn you." The words spitting out of his lips like venom as he took a step towards him.

Another field of pain make Armin's body tremble as Reiner's foot contacted his stomach. The force exerted from the older, stronger and more capable male was enough to make Armin let out a low squeal. The pain coursing up his body as he continued to kick in in the stomach. He tried to shield himself with his hands, but they were only caught with the tip of hit boot. Hearing a distinct crack Armin began to let out a cry of pain before feeling the same pain emerging from his face. Reiner's boot now treading on his face as a tear traveled down from his eye.

Reiner continued to kick at his body with immense force before giving another blow at the side of his head, making him dizzy and disorientated. His vision began to blur as the pain began to be too much. He laid his eyes on Reiner, watching his bend down, his hand outstretched. "Oh no. We're not done yet."

He took the smaller blond by the collar pulling him up. Only one of Armin's arms being able to lift himself up to release some of pressure from his neck. The other limp and unable to function; probably broken or fractured. His body experiencing a new sensation of pain from the change in position. He struggled to keep his head up as he watched Reiner's own head turn. He saw the menacing smirk occur on his face, this struck a new sense of worry into him. He heard the new sets of footsteps; his eyes widened, the pit in his stomach grew even bigger. He dared to turn his head to face the corner.

"A-Annie?" Was all he could manage to croak out from the back of his throat. Her face just as shocked as his. He watched him take a step forward, before being stopped by the taller male coming up from behind her. 'Bertholdt and Annie? Why?' was flying through his mind. The shocked expression still exposed on his battered and bruised face.

He was thrown down to the floor once more as he heard Reiner's harsh tone begin again. "You see Annie! You see what you have driven us to!" His face now exhibiting a mechanical smile. "This could never work and you know why!" Another kick occurred in his stomach, but the pressure was not relieved. Reiner continued to stand on his ribs, applying more and more pressure until a loud crack was heard. Armin let out a searing cry.

Annie tried running over to him, only to be restrained by Bertholdt. Her head was mangled, not being her usual calm and collected self. He held her back as she struggled against him. "Let go! Armin! Armin!" The muffled sound ringing in his ears as more tears escaped. Armin caught a glimpse of Bertholdt's face as he was kicked over to the other side of the rough ground. He wasn't sure but he seemed almost sollum about the situation. This was obviously not his planning. He didn't struggle to keep Annie restrained at his build and height, also facturing in her mindset. Her feelings over taking her; unable to think straight. Still kicking and screaming at him to let go, tears streaming out of her eyes as she watched the bloodied body being tossed around.

Armin clinging onto his last shred of dignity tried to stand up, using the wall as a rest for his back. He made it partially to his feet as the mechanical laugh hit him. Reiner's eyes full of menace. He looked back at Annie and Bertholdt "You see! You see how weak he is! He couldn't be of use to us." The last words he heard before another whack came to the side of his face; defending him. His vision started to blur even more so, barely making out the figures that stood around him. A couple more kicks to the abdominal, chest and face before Reiner stood there, still and breathing healthy.

Bertholdt let go of Annie as she dropped to her knees, weeping Armin's name as she bowed her head. For time Reiner's face grew sollum as he looked over to Annie and Bertholdt. He walked over looming above her kneeling body. She looked up, tears still splashing down her face. The faint word chafing through her lips. "W-Why?" Reiner kneeled down catching her face in between his hand, looking her straight in the eyes, with a blank, emotionless face. He took a deep breathe exerting the words from his throat "You know why." He tossed her face around and out of his hand making her lay down to the side of Bertholdt.

Bertholdt stared down at her, still showing the same blank expression he had through the whole ordeal. He continued to look back up at Reiner as he placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to walk back down the alley. "You'll thank us one day Annie."

Bertholdt letting his gaze still lie on Annie's lying body as he was pulled away. He looked back to Reiner deciding to say nothing else and to just stay silent.

She looked up after lying on her arms waiting for them to leave. Crawling over to the limp body lying in the dirt, bloody and bruised. "Armin?...Armin?" Her voice melted in a soft tone as she knelt over to him. She bought his head up onto her lap, brushing the disheveled hair out of his face. She watched his battered face, as she continued to cry, leaving the splashed tears lye on his skin. She placed her fingers on his neck, still feeling the beat pulse through a prominent vein. She smiled as she bowed her head over his whispering "You're alive." A meer smiling appearing on her face.

'Why won't he open his eyes? Why is he silent?' The questions came flooding in as she was unable to unrationalized. She began rocking back and forth humming the song he had taught her every couple of words passing through her lips "Sunshine...You make me happy...Grey." She waited there with him for what seemed like hours, unable to move her own body.


End file.
